


Another Small Town

by riddlemesphinx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemesphinx/pseuds/riddlemesphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just like any other small town, Pond,” the Doctor insisted, as they crouched underneath one of the café tables. He pressed the end of a stethoscope to a black tile instead of a white one, only half listening. “You used to live in one, remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Wreck, my partner in crime:  
> setting: Coffee Shop  
> prompt: "It was just like any other small town."  
> time limit: 10 mins
> 
> Unbeta'd-- please let me know of any glaring errors

It was just like any other small town.

A bank; a post office; a library; and a church, of course. A small school as well, which had a sign claiming its students’ test scores as the best in Britain. A locally owned grocery store, which boasted fresh local produce delivered daily. Across the street, a similarly local coffee shop, with artwork by local children decorating its walls. 

“It’s just like any other small town, Pond,” the Doctor insisted, as they crouched underneath one of the café tables. He pressed the end of a stethoscope to a black tile instead of a white one, only half listening. “You used to live in one, remember?”

“Yeah, except there weren’t great bloody _alien termites_ living underneath my small town,” Amy insisted. “There wasn’t a bloody _hive_ under our coffee shop!”

The Doctor glanced at her sharply. “It isn’t their fault that they crave a hearty Sumatra blend every once in a while, Amelia. That’s what they grew up around—it reminds them of home. And also, keep your voice down, because I am certain that they did not grow up around a shrill Scottish brogue.”

She slapped his arm in huff, then shrieked as one half of the floor beneath her began to give way.

“Just like any other small town, my arse!” she yelped, clutching onto his tweed sleeve. “If this is like any other small town, let’s stick to big cities for next time!”


End file.
